villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Four Supreme Generals
The Four Supreme Generals are the Spiral King's elite and the secondary antagonists of the first half of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Each of them is affiliated with an element, and pilots both a massive and powerful fortress-like Gunmen and a smaller Gunmen unit for personal use. When it comes to crushing humans these are the beastmen to go to. Members Thymilph the Raging Wave Thymilph is the first of the four generals to fight against the newly surfaced humans. He is a none-too-smart brute resembling a gorilla, and is affiliated with Fire. He led the beastmen in his mech the Dai-Gunzan, which is basically a battleship with legs. He also has a smaller personal Gunmen named Byakou, wielding a spear and able to fire plasma beams. During his first appearance, Team Dai-Gurren proved unable to defeat him for good, and Simon resorted to trapping his Dai-Gunzan in a deep pit. That night, Kamina came up with a plan to hijack the Dai-Gunzan by using Lagann to combine with it. The next day Team Dai-Gurren attacked Thymilph and while his beastmen were able to put up a good fight, they were not able to keep Lagann from combining with it. However, Simon was suffering from a case of emotional distress which stopped him from overtaking the mecha and forced Kamina to snap him out of it - providing Thylimph, who declared that he would rather see his Dai-Gunzan destroyed than in the hands of humans, with an opening to mortally wound Kamina. Ultimately, Kamina and Simon are able to defeat Thymilph, seize the Dai-Gunzan and rename it Dai-Gurren, but Kamina succumbed to his wounds shortly after. Adiane the Elegant Guame the Immovable Cytomander the Swift Cytomander is the fourth general team Gurren face, and the General affiliated with Air. He is a hybrid of human and peacock, and fittingly enough he is vain and arrogant, with a psychopathic streak when things don't go his way. He commands a giant aerial fortress named Dai-Gunten, packed with bombs, rockets, and flying Gunmen. His personal unit is Shuzack, a slender Gunmen focused on speed and agility. It has a second form, but its capacities were never displayed. In his first encounter with Team Dai-Gurren, his fortress managed to dish out a lot of damage to the walking battleship but was heavily damaged by a combination of Viral clashing with Gurren Lagann inside of it and a jumping kick by Dai-Gurren. He was forced to retreat, and his ship lost a levia-sphere which was installed into the Dai-Gurren, allowing it to fly henceforth. He returned to defend Teppelin against Team Dai-Gurren's assault, but his Shuzack was rammed by the flying Dai-Gurren and slammed into the Dai-Gunten. Cytomander perished in the resulting explosion. Trivia *An interesting fact about these generals is that they correspond with basic units of DNA. They serve Lord''GENOME'', and are named Adiane (Adenine), Thymilph (Thymine), Guame (Guanine), and Cytomander (Cytosine). *Interestingly enough, it seems that Thymilph and Cytomander's names were switched for mysterious reasons. "Thymilph", the name of the Fire general, seems to be derived from "sylph", a spirit of air, and Cytomander, the name of the Air general, comes from "salamander", a creature associated with fire. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Teams Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Misanthropes Category:Humanoid Category:Sophisticated Category:Archenemy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Oppressors Category:Fighters Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Warlords